1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part such as semiconductor device (called “IC package” hereinlater) for detachably holding the electrical part.
2. Related Art
As a conventional socket for an electrical part of this kind, there is known a socket for holding an IC package as electrical part for carrying out a performance test such as a burn-in test with respect to the IC package as disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-162602 A).
In this socket for the electrical part, a pressing member for pressing the IC package, from the upper side thereof, accommodated in a socket body is provided to be rotatable, and this pressing member is urged in a direction pressing the IC package (i.e., closing direction) by means of a spring.
A portion of the pressing member is pressed downward by lowering an operation member which is provided for the socket body to be vertically movable to thereby rotate the pressing member in an opening direction against the urging force of the spring. In this state, the IC package is mounted on a socket body.
On the other hand, when the operation member is moved upward, the pressing force on the portion of the pressing member is released, and the pressing member is then rotated in a closing direction by the urging force of the spring.
Then, when the pressing member takes its horizontal attitude, the IC package is pressed by the pressing member, and a number of electrodes disposed to the IC package are pressed against, with a predetermined pressure, an electrical conductive member provided for the socket body.
However, in such conventional socket for an electrical part, the pressing member is rotated in the closing direction by the urging force of the spring, and on the other hand, when the operation member is lowered, the pressing member is rotated in the opening direction against the urging force of the spring. Therefore, a large force against the urging force of the spring is required to open the pressing member, which requires an additional constitutional parts or element in addition to the arrangement of the spring, thus increasing attaching or mounting workings or like.